Knock on Wood
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Roger and Mark have a son together. Angel and Collins also have a son. Their sons fall for each other. Now the parents are finding out what is going on in their sons head. Can they help their sons before it gets out of hand? Mimi is dead.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I've been working on this for a long time. I'm glad to be done with it.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," Rodger said opening the door.

"Hi," I said kissing his cheek, "How was your day?"

"It was great," he said grinning, "Got a lot of work done. How was your day?"

"Well, I painted and played with Jay," I said before sighing, "But Greg wouldn't come out of his room all day."

"Mark," Rodger said staring at Greg's door, "I'm worried about that boy."

"He's acting like you," I said seriously, "When you lost April and Mimi."

"He didn't lose him," he said shaking his head, "He's coming back."

"Greg got a call saying that he wasn't coming back," I said softly, "He called and left a message."

"Why didn't I know that?" he asked hurt.

"I'm not even supposed to know," I said sadly, "I came home while he was listening to the message. He deleted it so we wouldn't know."

"How could that bastard do that to him?" he asked angrily.

"Hello Bitches," Collins said opening the door.

"Collins," I said hugging him and Angel when she walked in, "How have you been?"

"Great," he said happily, "Guess what?"

"What is it, Collins?" Rodger asked hugging them too.

"We're back," Angel said clapping her hands.

"All three of you?" I asked smiling.

"Yes," Zero said walking into the room, "Hello Uncle Mark, Uncle Rodger."

"Hey," I said calmly.

"Wait," Angel said confused, "Where's Greg?"

"He locked himself in his room," Rodger said sadly, "His boyfriend broke his heart."

"Oh," Angel said shaking her head, "I'm going to try to talk to him."


	2. Chapter 2

*Angel's Point of View*

Walking to Greg's door I gently knocked on it before opening it. Looking inside I saw that Greg had covered the window with aluminum and only had black lights on. The walls were painted black with random words and drawings in neon yellow and white.

"Greg," I said looking around.

"Over here," he said in a rough, gravelly voice.

I looked at the bed and saw that Greg was laying on it curled into a ball. Looking over his body I saw that his skin was white, like he had never been touched by sunlight. His hair was still as black as it was the last time I saw him, though when I looked into his eyes I saw that the beautiful green eyes were now dull and dead.

"Oh, Hun," I said sitting on his bed and gathering him in my arms.

Greg didn't say anything, just started to cry into my neck. I rocked him back and forth for a while. Once I felt him stop crying I moved him away from my chest and looked in his eyes. Greg looked at me with such sadness that I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Tell Aunt Angel what happened," I said gently.

"He said his family were going to visit his grandparents," he started to explain, "He called me the day he was coming back and said that he was staying there, which was good because my family was stupid and fucked up. Then said he hoped he'd never see me again."

"That fucker," I said hugging him tightly.

"I thought I loved him," he said shaking his head.

"It's going to be okay," I said smiling, "You just have to see if someone you think you love is worth leaving your family."

"I could never leave my family," he said loudly, "I love my family! I love my Mom even though I never met her. I love my Dad, even though I don't know if he trusts me. I love Mark, even though he barely knows me. I love Uncle Collins, even though I'm afraid he'll die. I love…"

"Okay," I said laughing, "I get it you love us."

"You guys are worried, aren't you?" he said sighing, "I'm sorry; I was too wrapped up…"

"Don't worry," I said smirking, "You're dad did the same thing a few times."

"Really?" he asked wide eyed.

"I think you and your dad need to have a serious talk," I said standing up and going to the door, "Rodger, get in here."

"What's up?" he asked walking in.

"Hey Dad," Greg said hugging him tightly.

"I think you two need to have a serious talk," I said before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

*Rodger's Point of View*

"Do you want to tell me what we're supposed to be talking about?" I asked moving bother of us to his bed.

"Angel told me you took it hard after April and Mom died," Greg said curling himself into a ball, "Will you tell me about it?"

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I used to do drugs," I said calmly.

"You did drugs too?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Yes," I said before realizing what he said, "Wait, have you done drugs?"

"No," he said lying.

"Don't lie to me," I said trying not to yell, "Have you ever done drugs?"

"Yes," he said looking away with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I asked forcing him to look at me.

"I was in the park after school one day," he said taking a deep breath, "Chris and I had gotten into this huge fight and I had failed two tests that day. Then I was afraid because I didn't want to come home and tell you two. This guy came over to me if I wanted any drugs. I said no at first, but after a few more times I gave in and took them. Before he left I told him I didn't know how to take it so he showed me."

"How many times have you done it?" I asked worriedly.

"I lost count after the thirtieth time I went to the man," he said moving away from me.

"Greg," I said pulling him to me, "Do you have any here, right now?"

"Yes," he said pointing to his closet, "They're in there."

"I'll get rid of them," I said standing up.

"No," he said grabbing my arm, "Please don't."

"Greg," I said taking his hands off my arm, "When was the last time you took some?"

"Right before Aunt Angel came in here," he said simply.

"Damn it," I said angrily, "Mark, Angel, Collins, get in here."

"What is it?" Mark asked walking in looking confused.

"There are drugs in the closet," I said holding Greg's arms, "Get them out and throw them away."

"No," Greg said trying to get away from me.

"Hurry," I said grunting as Greg hit me in the stomach.

Mark and Angel went to the closet and took the drugs out. As they were doing that Collins went over to me and helped me hold Greg to the bed. Greg continued to struggle against us as Angel and Mark left the room to throw the drugs out.

"Why are you doing this?" Greg yelled tears streaming down his face.

"To help you," Collins said softly, "Zero, get in here!"

"What is it Dad?" Zero asked from the doorway with a look of fear and concern on his face.

"Get us a glass of cold water with ice and a damp cloth," Collins said staring at him.

"Got it," he said running to the kitchen.

"They're gone," Angel said walking in with Mark.

"No," Greg said finally breaking past Collins and me.

Greg moved to the window, but Collins was already there so he tried to go to the door. Mark, Angel, and I were all standing at the door guarding it. When Greg saw this he stared at me before running to his dresser.

"No," I said wrapping my arms around him and tugging him out of the room, "You're staying in mine and Mark's room."

"Please," he said as he started to beg.

"I know you want it," I said opening the door to my room and pushed him in, "Trust me I know. I've done the same thing when I was with April. Mark got me off them."

"Dad," he said wrapping his arms around my neck and starting to sob, "Please Daddy."

"Don't worry," I said running my hands through his hair, "We'll get you better."

"I don't want to get better," he said glaring at me, "I want to get fucking drugs."

"Mark," I said trying not to yell at Greg, "Get in here."

"What is it?" he asked walking in.

"Please help me," I said my anger continuing to rise, "He won't listen to me."

"Daddy," Greg said moving away from me, "Please just let me have the rest of the drugs."

"No," he said shaking his head, "I want you to lie down."

"Daddy," he said trying to beg.

"Now," Mark said leaving no room for arguments.

When Greg fell on the bed Mark moved next to him and slipped his shirt off. Greg looked horrible. His ribs were sticking out off his skin and he looked whiter than Mark's ass. I had to look away when my eyes moved up to his arms and I saw the track marks.

"Greg, focus on me," Mark said as he gently started to rub his chest.

Seeing Mark do this I remembered him doing the same to me when I went through withdraw. Greg's body just seemed to relax under his touch. I could see his mind stop wondering and his breathing even out. Mark leaned down and kissed Greg's forehead softly before standing up.

"How could this happen?" I asked once everyone was in the living room.

"He's a lot like his parents," Angel said softly.

"I know," I said tears in my eyes, "But I hoped he wouldn't become a druggie. He already has HIV/AIDS. What did he do to deserve this?"

"The worst things happen to the best people," Collins said sadly.

"Now," Mark said sitting down, "We need to take care of Greg."

"I want to help," Zero said staring that the door to my room.

"Okay," Collins said nodding, "But there are some things that you can't do."

"Like what?" he asked confused.

"Don't let him out of your sight, don't give into his wishes, and mostly don't take anything he says personally," Mark explained, "When Roger and Mimi were going through this they yelled, kicked, punched, and basically everything else you can think of."

"That's another thing you need to worry about," Angel said touching Zero's arm gently, "When someone is going through withdraw they can get very violent. If Greg is anything like his parents expect to get hurt."

"Okay," Zero said with a nod.

"No," Greg yelled from the bedroom, "Let me out of here and give me the drugs."

"Fuck," Mark said standing up and racing to the room with everyone.

"Give them back," Greg said when we threw the door open, "Give them back, Dad."

"Zero, Collins, help me hold him down," I yelled taking control, "Mark, Angel, blankets, towels, ice water, and a bucket."

"Got it," Angel said running out with Mark.

"Okay," I said once we had Greg down, "Zero we need to calm him down. Rub his chest, card your hands threw his hair, just do something like that."

"Okay," he said making sure we had a good grip before letting go.

Zero sat by Greg's head and started to gently rub his chest and play wit his hair. Greg's struggling started to calm down with every movement, but now the shaking in his body was noticeable. Mark and Angel came in and placed everything we needed near us.

"Take a towel and dip it in the water," Mark instructed Zero, "Dab his forehead, chest, and stomach softly."

Doing as he was told, Zero seemed to be getting used to calming Greg down. Looking at Collins I noticed that he was smiling slightly at Zero. Greg opened his eyes before moving to the side of the bed and throwing up.

Mark must have known because right before he puked the bucket was there. Zero abandoned the towel to rub Greg's back to help ease the pain. Watching Zero take care of Greg I was surprised to see how much love there was.

"Good job, Zero," Mark said nodding.

Zero didn't even seem to notice our praise. Looking into his eyes, beyond the love, I saw worry. I could tell that Zero not only had a huge crush on Greg, but wished he could take the pain that Greg was feeling away.

"Zero," Greg said once he finished throwing up.

"I am here," he said wiping some spit that was on Greg's lips.

"Just making sure it was you," he said his eyes half open, "Should know your hands by now."

"Yes, you should," he said chuckling with tears filling his eyes.

"Don't cry," Greg said instantly, "I knew what I did and the consequences that came with it."

"You are scaring me," Zero said softly.

"I know," Greg said as he started to sit up, "I'm sorry Dad. You always told me to watch out for that guy. I should have listened."

"I should have told you why," I said linking our hands together, "Maybe if I told you about April and your mom and me."

"We can stop all this pain," Greg said innocently.

"And how are we going to do that?" Angel asked calmly.

"Give them back to me," he said hopefully.

"Greg," Mark said shaking his head, "There's no chance in heaven or hell you're getting drugs again."

"Then kill me," he said closing his eyes, "I don't want to live without drugs."

"We're not going to kill you," I said fearing what he was going to do to himself.

"Greg," Angel said fearfully, "Have you ever tried to kill yourself?"

"Yes," he said standing up and grinning, "I have, and you want to know something cooler?"

"What is it?" Collins said walking slowly to Greg.

"I'm about to try again," Greg whispered before taking off running.

"Greg," I yelled running after him.

I didn't realize how quick Greg could run until he turned a corner and was gone when I turned. Fear consumed me as I continued to run and not find him. Collins and Zero ran nest to me panting slightly.

"He's gone," I said in a whisper, "He turned here and then I lost him."

"How the fuck could this happen?" Collins asked shaking his head.

"We have to find him, "I said taking a deep breath.

"Zero, go back to the loft and call Maureen and Joanne, then call Benny and Allison. Tell them to start looking for Greg. Then you and Mark or you and Angel start looking for him too," Collins said taking charge.

"Got it Dad," he said before running away.

"We have to find him," I said to myself, "I can't lose him too."

"Roger," Collins said smacking me slightly, "This isn't helping Greg. Pull yourself together and help us find him."

"You're right," I said shaking my head, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," he said calmly, "Now where do you think he'd be?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging, "Wait, he said when he needs someone to talk to he goes to Mimi's grave."

"Let's go," he said as we started to run.

When we got to the cemetery Greg was lying on Mimi's grave. I couldn't tell if he was hurt in anyway, but I did hope we had caught him before he hurt himself. I ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't do that again," I said resting my head on his, "It reminds me of what your mother did."

"Dad," he said not looking at me, "I can't stop."

"I know that's what you think," I said standing up and picking him up with me, "That's how I felt, that's how Mimi felt too. Mark helped us though it. He'll help you too."

"I don't think I can," he said curling into a ball in my arms.

"Think of all the people that love you," Collins said walking up to us, "Think about your parents, aunts, uncles, and siblings. And if that doesn't help, think of Zero. Zero loves you and I know you love him too. You just have to get better."

"Okay," he said nodding, "I'll try."

"Good," I said sighing, "Go to sleep. When you wake up we'll help you."

"Thank you," Greg said falling asleep in my arms.

Smiling down on at him I walked home with Collins. I hoped that Greg was going to get better. He needed to get better for his self. When we got home I saw everyone in the loft.

"Roger," Mark said running up to us, "Is he okay?"

"Yes," I said going into our room, "I found him on Mimi's grave."

"Greg," Zero said in a whisper.

"He's fine Hun," Angel said hugging him.

"I need to tell him," he said tears in his eyes, "He has to know I love him."

"He knows," I said laying him down and pulling a blanket over him.

"No," Zero said pulling away from Angel, "I have to tell him myself. I have to see how he reacts. I need to tell him I love him."

"Zero, calm down," Collins said softly, "You need to calm down."

"I can not," he said his breathing coming out in pants, "Not yet."

"Zero," Mark said worriedly, "Try to breathe."

"I can not…" Zero said before passing out.

"Damn it," I said kneeling next to Zero, "Mark move the blankets. I'll put Zero in with Greg."

"Okay," Mark said doing as I asked.

I put Zero in the bed and pulled the blankets up. Before I said anything Greg turned to Zero and cuddled into his chest. Zero instantly put his arms around Greg and pulled him closer to him.

Smiling I motioned for everyone to get out of the room and closed the door behind us. Once everyone was in the living room we started to say good-bye. Everyone left besides Mark and me. Mark and I sat on the couch and curled up together and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*Zero's Point of View*

When I woke up I felt something warm wrapped in my arms. Opening my eyes I saw Greg fast asleep. A small smile crossed my lips as I watched him sleep. His mouth was open slightly and one of his hands was gripping my shirt.

"Knock knock?" Uncle Mark said walking into the room.

"Hello," I said my eyes not leaving Greg.

"Is he still asleep?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Yes," I said smiling.

"Zero," he said softly, "You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes," I said looking up at Mark, "I really do."

"This is going to be really hard Zero," he said shaking his head, "No matter what happens you can't leave him. It will destroy him."

"I could not leave him," I said looking down at Greg, "I just am afraid."

"I know," he said sadly, "I've loved Roger since the first time I meet him. I was always there for him, through April, Mimi, and withdraw. I was terrified during his withdraw. He'd yell, throw things, sometimes he'd even hit me, but I couldn't leave. I knew that as long as I was there helping him he'd get better. If you can help him through his and not leave than you do true love him."

"What if he does not love me back?" I said biting my lip.

"He does," he said grabbing my hand, "I know he does. I've heard him when he thinks no one is home or awake. I also know he's not going to tell you."

"Why would he not?" I asked confused.

"Because you're clean," he said calmly.

"I am clean?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't have HIV," he said squeezing my hand gently, "He would rather be miserable than risk signing your death himself."

"Did Uncle Roger do the same thing?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes," he said laughing, "Why do you think it took six years before we got together?"

"If he was afraid how did you two get together?" I asked curiously.

"I rammed him into a wall and kissed him," he said smirking.

"Nice," I said nodding.

"Ow," Greg said his eyes opening, "Ow. Make it stop."

"Shh," I said running my hands through his hair.

"Zero," he said looking up at me, "Please, just one more time."

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Get out," he said pushing Uncle Mark and I off the bed, "Get the fuck out!"

"Greg, calm down," I said standing up.

"Fuck you," he said ramming me into a wall, "Just fuck you and get out."

"Greg," Uncle Mark wrapping an arm around Greg's stomach, "Let go."

"No," he said moving to hit me.

Uncle Mark pulled Greg away from me right before he could hit me. Greg tried to fight him, but Uncle Mark was a lot stronger than he looked. When Greg was pinned to his bed Uncle Mark motioned to the door.

"Get me water," Uncle Mark said trying to keep Greg down.

"Okay," I said running out of the room.

I got the water and ran back into the room and handed it to Uncle Mark. He dumped the water on Greg head and waited. Greg seemed to calm down, but he was shaking.

"Zero," Greg said pulling away from Uncle Mark, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I know," I said sitting next to him, "I know you are."

"I just want it to stop," he said tears streaming down his face.

"I know," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Getting high makes this stop," he said cuddling into me.

"I know," I said staring at Uncle Mark.

"Please just one more time," he said softly, "Please."

"I can not do that," I said shaking my head, "I know you want to get high again, but you are going to get better."

"I don't want to do it alone," he said pulling away from me.

"You will not," I said looking down at him, "As long as I am here you will never be alone."

"Why are you here?" he asked confused, "You should go."

"I am not going anywhere," I said making him look at me, "I love you. I have always loved you."

"You love me?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Yes," I said brushing his hair out of his face, "I love you with all of my heart. That is why I am here. That is why I am not leaving. That is why I am going to help you."

"You shouldn't love me," he said sighing, "I'll only hurt you."

"I do not care if you are going to hurt me," I said calmly, "I will hurt more if I did not have you."

"I love…" he started to say, "I love you too."

"I know," I said smiling, "I know you do."

Greg buried his head in my shoulder and tried to take a deep breath. His body was shaking so badly that I started to shake when I wrapped my arms around him. Uncle Mark patted my back and kissed Greg's forehead before leaving the room.

I moved so that Greg and I were both lying down. Pulling the blanket so that it was wrapped around him I waited as he fell asleep. It didn't take long for him to sleep and when he was I got out of the bed.

Leaving the room I went into the living room and fell onto the couch. Uncle Roger sat next to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and wiped the tears that I had in my eyes away.

"Are you okay?" Uncle Roger asked softly.

"No," I said honestly, "I hate seeing him like this."

"I know," he said rubbing my back, "I remember watching Mimi when she was going through withdraw, and Mark when through the same thing with me."

"How did you get through it?" I asked looking up at him.

"I loved Mimi," he said smiling sadly, "As long as you love the person you're trying to help, than you won't leave."

"I love him," I said sighing, "I love him so much."

"Than you can save him," he said standing up and pulling me with him, "Now, let's make the two of you lunch."

"Okay, what should we make?" I asked walking into the kitchen with him.

"Greg should have something soft," he said taking a can of broth from the cabinet, "And you can have whatever you want."

"I will have the same," I said softly, "I have a feeling it will not be the last time I see it today."

"If Greg throws it up and you throw up after him, than yes you will see it again," he said chuckling.

"Great," I said shaking my head, "I should go back in there soon."

"Yeah," he said nodding, "Greg will freak out if you're not in there with him."

"Thank you," I said grabbing the bowl and a spoon before leaving.

Walking back into the room I set the broth on the nightstand and kneeled next to Greg I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead gently. I placed my hand on his cheek and watched as he moved closer to my hand.

"Greg," I said in a whisper, "Greg, Love, wake up."

"What's going on?" he asked looking up at me with sleep filled eyes.

"You need to eat something," I said moving to sit him up.

"I'm not hungry," he said shaking his head slowly, "My throat hurts."

"It is just some broth, Hun," I said sitting next to him.

"I said I'm not hungry," he said glaring at me.

"Greg," I said calmly, "I know you do not want to eat anything, but you need to."

"I don't fucking need to do anything," he said trying to sit up.

"Love," I said pressing him against the bed, "Just drink a little broth and I will do the same."

"Why don't you just fucking eat?" he asked angrily.

"Because I am not going to eat until you do," I said smiling.

"You're not going to eat?" he asked his eyes wide.

"No," I said kissing his forehead, "I will eat when you do and I will eat what you do."

"So, if I don't eat you don't," he said biting his lip.

"Correct," I said nodding.

"You brought some broth, right?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," I said picking the bowl, "Would you like some?"

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"Okay," I said grabbing the spoon and moving to feed him, "Just let me do everything."

"Yeah," he said opening his mouth as I fed him.

It didn't take long for Greg to realize that I would eat after he would. When he realized that he kept his mouth shut until I took a small sip of broth. I wanted to make sure that he got all the food he needed.

"Zero," Greg said turning his head away from the spoon, "You need to eat too."

"I know," I said smiling like it was nothing, "I will eat when you are done."

"Promise me," he said stubbornly.

"I promise," I said making him look at me, "Now eat."

Greg nodded and opened his mouth to let me feed him. After a few more spoons full Greg said that he had enough. Nodding my head I placed the bowl on the nightstand and ran my hands through his hair.

He sighed contently and grabbed my hand that was lying on the bed next to me and linked our fingers together. I smiled softly and kissed his forehead. Feeling him place a hand on my cheek he made me look at him before kissing me gently.

When his lips touched mine I felt my heart beat faster. We continued to kiss innocently for a few seconds before I pulled away. Greg rested his head on my chest and curled into a ball. My hands felt perfect around him. It felt right to have him against me. My eyes started to slip shut and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

*Mark's Point of View*

I walked into the room that Greg and Zero were in and saw them curled up together sleeping. Smiling I pulled a blanket over them and left the room. Leaving the room I closed the door and turned and saw Roger.

"How are they?" he asked in a whisper.

"They're asleep," I said moving closer to him.

"Zero's a lot like you," he said pulling me into a hug, "He's taking good care of Greg."

"If he's like me than we need to be the ones that take care of him," I said resting against Roger, "When you went through withdraw, Collins and Maureen took care of me. They forced me to eat, to sleep, and basically everything else."

"So, we take care of Zero while he takes care of Greg," he said nodding, "Sounds simple enough."

"I doubt it," I said smirking, "It's going to be hard to drag Zero away from Greg."

"As long as both of them are healthy," he said kissing me, "Angel and Collins are coming soon. They're bringing some things for Zero."

"Okay," I said before someone knocked on the door, "Now who could that be."

"I don't know," Roger said opening the door, "Oh, it's Angel and Collins."

"You're freaking me out," Collins said moving past us, "Where's Zero?"

"He's asleep with Greg," I said smirking.

"Is he okay?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Yes," I said hugging her, "Zero is fine."

"Oh, good," she said smiling, "I was worried. He's never spent the night at someone's house. Are you sure he's okay? Maybe I should go check on them."

"Angel," Collins said tugging her to him, "He's okay. You just need to calm down."

"I know," she said sadly, "I just want my baby."

"Mom," Zero said from the doorway with Greg leaning against him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Mama," he said pulling away from Greg and walking to Angel, "Shh, do not cry. Everything will be okay."

"Oh Hunny," she said pulling him into a hug and crying softly into his shirt.

"Shh," he said rubbing her back, "Do not cry Mama. Everything is okay; you do not have to be sad."

"I'm not sad Love," she said brushing hair out of his face, "I'm just so proud of you."

"We all are," Collins said patting Zero's back.

"How fucking sweet," Greg said with a sneer, "You going to make out now?"

"Greg," I said ready to yell.

"Are you okay Greg?" Zero asked concerned.

"Yes," Greg said walking over to Zero, "Why the fuck does it matter?"

"Because I care about you, Love," he said trying to card his hand through Greg's hair.

"Do not fucking touch me," he said pushing Zero's hand away and punching him.

"Greg," Mark said his eyes wide.

"Oh shit," Greg said kneeling next to Zero, "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Zero said gathering Greg in his arms as he started to cry, "I am fine."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Greg asked ramming Zero's head into the edge of a table twice, "Why aren't you mad?"

Collins and I grabbed Greg and pulled him into the room and looked the door. Angel and Mark were kneeling next to Zero when we got back into the living room. Zero's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving so we were really worried.

"Is he okay?" I asked looking down at him.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Mark said moving so Collins could pick Zero up, "I'll stay with Greg. Call me when you find out if he's okay."

"I'll stay too," I said nodding, "You two go."

"Okay," Angel said opening the door, "We'll call you."

Collins and Angel took off running to the hospital. I shut the door and turned to Mark. Tears were streaming down his face. I pulled him into a hug and wiped the tears away.

"Greg might have killed Zero," Mark said tearfully.

"I'm sure Zero will be fine," I said rubbing his back.

"You don't know that," he said pulling away from me, "He could be really hurt."

"We'll find out when they call from the hospital," I said tugging him onto the couch, "Until then we need to calm down. Everything will be okay."

Mark and I rested on the couch and waited. Before long Mark fell asleep on my shoulder and I ended up following him into sleep. When I woke up Mark wasn't laying on me and the phone was ringing.

"Hello," Mark said picking up the phone, "Is Zero alright...Yes…He's still in the room…Okay…See you soon."

"Is Zero alright?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he said nodding, "He just needed some stitches. He's worried about Greg. Once he woke up he fought everyone trying to get back here."

"Daddy," Greg said from the door way, "Where's Zero?"

"He went to talk to his parents," Mark lied, "He'll be back shortly."

"Is everything alright?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.


	6. Chapter 6

*Zero's Point of View*

"Yes," I said from the front door, "Everything is okay. Now, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Greg said walking over to me, "I just missed you. What happened to your head?"

"I tripped over the rug when my parents came here," I lied easily, "Knocked my head on the side of the table."

"You're okay, right?" he said gently touching the stitches.

"Yes," I said flinching slightly, "I am perfectly fine. I was just worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?" he asked confused.

"You got angry awhile ago," I said running a hand through his hair, "You went into your room. I was worried when you had not come back out."

"I don't remember getting angry," he said shaking his head.

"It is okay," I said moving so we were walking into our room, "You might not remember things sometimes."

"Oh," he said leaning against me.

"Do you want anything?" I asked sitting him on the bed.

"A shower would be nice," he said smiling.

"Alright," I said calmly, "Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"Maybe a grilled cheese and ham sandwich," he said biting his lip.

"Of course," I said grabbing the bowl that had broth in it.

"You didn't eat, did you?" he asked staring at the broth.

"Not yet," I said softly, "I fell asleep before I could."

"You're going to have a sandwich though, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said nodding, "I will. Now go take a shower."

"How about you take a shower with me?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Who would make lunch?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Someone else can," he said moving to kiss me.

"Greg," I said sighing, "We can not, not yet."

"Why can't we?" he asked confused.

"Because I love you," I said softly, "And we need to get you better first."

"Once I get better," he said to himself.

"Once you get better," I said smiling, "Now go take a shower."

"Okay," he said going into the bathroom.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Uncle Roger and Uncle Mark were sitting on the couch talking quietly as I started to make lunch. It didn't take long before they walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" Uncle Roger said touching my arm gently.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Except for a massive headache."

"Do you want me to get you some Advil?" Uncle Mark asked worriedly.

"No," I said shaking my head, "I will be fine after I eat. I have not eaten in awhile."

"When did you eat last?" Dad said from behind me.

"Dad," I said looking turning to him.

"When did you eat last?" he repeated slowly.

"Five days ago," I said holding on to the counter to hide the fact I was shaking.

"Why haven't you eaten?" he asked stepping closer to me causing me to step backwards.

"I do not want to talk about it," I said making lunch.

"You need to talk about it," he said trying to be calm.

"No I do not," I said putting the sandwiches on a plate and walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

"Zero," Greg said from the floor.

"Oh no," I said putting the plate down and sitting next to him, "Are you okay?"

"I can't do this," he said tears streaming down his face, "Please."

"I know you think you can not," I said pulling him close to me, "But you can. You have gone this long without drugs; you do not need the drugs."

"It's only going to get worse," he said whimpering.

"I know," I said sadly, "But if you start them up again than you will have to do this all over."

"I know," he said sobbing into my shirt.

"Just be a little stronger," I said rubbing his back, "You do not have that much more to go."

"Please don't leave me," he said burying his head into my shoulder.

"I swear I will never leave you," I said in a whisper, "As long as you do not leave me."

"Never," he said smiling up at me.

"Good," I said pulling away from him to get the food, "I made the sandwich's you wanted."

"Thanks," he said getting on the bed.

"Anything I can do to help," I said sitting next to him with the plate.

"Then eat," he said softly.

"I will," I lied with a fake smile.

"You haven't eaten in five days," he said staring into my eyes.

"You heard all of that?" I asked biting my lip.

"Yeah," he said grabbing a sandwich, "Now please eat."

"Okay," I said shakily taking a sandwich.

The thought of putting the sandwich into my mouth made me want to throw up. I sighed and placed the sandwich on my lap. Greg gave me a confused look and put down his half eaten sandwich.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Greg asked softly.

"Nothing," I said smiling fakely again, "I have to go to the restroom. I will be back in awhile."

"Okay," he said concerned.

Walking out of the bedroom I shut the door and leaned against the wall. I couldn't help as tears streamed down my face. My body slipped down the wall and my body started to shake with sobs.

Gripping my head I tried to take a deep breath, but before I knew it I felt like someone was taking over my body. I looked around, but there was only a little boy sitting on a couch.

He turned to me and smiled I smiled back at him. He jumped off of the couch and ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I laughed softly and picked him up and started to spin.

"Hi," I said setting him down.

"Hello," he said grinning, "I'm Wyatt. What's your name?"

"I am Zero," I said going to the couch and sitting down, "Where are we?"

"In your head," he said sitting next to me, "Spencer is out there."

"Why am I in here?" I asked confused.

"Because Spencer feels that you need a break," he said happily, "And he decided to take over and help you."

"Oh," I said nodding, "Okay."

"Will you play with me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course," I said hugging him.

Wyatt pointed to the table and I saw that there was a board game. I smiled widely and sat on the floor. Wyatt went to the other side and sat down. We started to play the game and I forgot what I was supposed to be doing. I just let Spencer do what Wyatt said he'd do.


	7. Chapter 7

*Spencer's Point of View*

"Zero," Dad said kneeling next to me.

"This is going to be fun," I said smirking.

"Zero," he said to me again.

"Fuck you," I said pushing him, "I'm not…"

"You're not what?" he asked standing up.

"Nothing," I said realizing I could have more fun if I didn't tell him who I was.

"Hun," Mom said walking over to us, "You need to tell us what's wrong."

"What are you saying, Bitch?" I said standing up and glaring at her.

"Zero," she said surprised.

"Maybe you should sit down," Uncle Roger said gently.

"Maybe you should fuck yourself," I said before punching him.

"Zero," Uncle Mark said gasping.

"Screw you," I said continuing to hit Uncle Roger.

Dad and Uncle Mark tried to pull me off of Uncle Roger, but I just kept hitting him. I knew that if I waited long enough before coming out then I would have a lot of fun with these people. I just needed to make sure that Zero believed I was helping him and knew not tell anyone about me.

"Let go of me," I yelled as Dad and Uncle Mark pulled me off of Uncle Roger.

"Zero," Mom said just as I pulled away from them and went into the bedroom forcing Zero to come out.


	8. Chapter 8

*Zero's Point of View*

"Zero," Greg said from the bed.

"Hun," I said moving next to him instantly, "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"No," he said smiling, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said confused, "Why would I not be?"

"Your hand," he said lifting it up slightly, "It's bleeding."

"I wonder what happened," I said trying to remember if I hit my hand when I was playing with Wyatt.

"Zero," Uncle Mark said opening the door.

"Is something wrong Uncle Mark?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"You don't remember?" he asked concerned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting scared.

"Roger come here," he said walking into the room.

When Uncle Roger was in the room a gasp slipped from my lips. It looked like he had just gotten into a fight with someone and lost, badly. I stood up and moved toward him only to see him flinch slightly when I moved to touch him.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Zero," Dad said from behind Uncle Roger, "You did that."

"No I did not," I said shaking my head.

"Maybe we should talk out here," Dad said softly.

Looking around the room I saw Wyatt and another man, around my age, sitting on the couch. I gave them a confused look, but sat down on the chair that was facing them. Wyatt smiled at me and I smiled back. The man smirked at me and I blushed noticing that he was cute.

"I'm Spencer," he said smirking wider.

"Hi," I said softly.

"You can't tell anyone about Wyatt or me," he said sweetly, "If you do than they'll force us to leave. Do you want us to leave?"

"No," I said standing up, "I like you guys."

"Good," he said happily, "I'll take care of you for as long as you want me to. Just tell me, but don't say it out loud. I'll hear you in your head."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said standing up and walking to me, "Now go before they start to wonder."

"Okay," I said smiling.

This time when I looked around the room I saw Dad staring at me worriedly. I gave him a confused look before cocking my head. He looked at Mom and sighed in relief.

"What is going on?" I asked confused.

"You passed out," Dad said concerned.

"I guess I am hunger than I thought," I lied quickly.

"Tell us why you're not eating," Mom said kneeling next to me.

"It is nothing," I said shrugging, "I just have not been hungry."

'Spencer I need help,' I said inside my head.


	9. Chapter 9

*Spencer's Point of View*

Hearing Zero ask for me I grinned wickedly. I knew that I now had him wrapped around my finger. He would believe whatever I said. But I also knew that I was starting to fall for him.

I made it so that I was in control of the body instead of Zero. Dad was trying to get me to explain why Zero wasn't eating. I rolled my eyes and glared at Dad until he stopped talking.

"You really don't fucking need to know why," I said smirking.

"What's gotten into you Zero?" Mom asked from the doorway.

"Nothing you fuckers need to know about," I said shrugging, "Now leave."

"Not until we know what's going on with you," Uncle Mark said glaring back at me.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down, "I just…I guess I'm just stressed. Please, can I go to sleep?"

"Sure," Dad said smiling softly at me, "Why don't you go into Greg's room and sleep?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I'll stay in here."

"Are you sure?" Mom asked calmly.

"Yes," I said nodding, "Thank you and I'm sorry again."

"Okay," Uncle Mark said with a sigh, "We'll leave you two to sleep."

"Good night," I said smiling as they shut the door.

I smirked again before looking at Greg. He smiled softly and moved the blanket so I could get under it too. I nodded my head and climbed under the covers and let out a yawn.

"Let's sleep," I said trying not to hit him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Greg asked softly.

"Yes," I said smiling fakely, "Now let's sleep."

"Okay," he said resting his head on my chest.

When he wasn't looking I rolled my eyes and shut them so I could fall asleep. Taking a few deep breathes I fell asleep quickly. The next time I opened my eyes I was staring at Zero and Wyatt.

"Hi," Wyatt said happily.

"Hey," I said ruffling his hair, "Where's Zero?"

"Over here," Zero said waving from his spot on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Wyatt was sleeping," he said with a shrug, "I did not want to wake him."

"I'm sorry," Wyatt said sadly.

"Do not worry Love," Zero said hugging him tightly, "I just miss having people to hold."

"You can hold me," Wyatt said holding.

"Thank you," he said tears filling his eyes.

"Hey," I said kneeling next to him, "Are you okay?"

"I do not know," he said sadly.

"Come here," I said standing up and going up to the couch.

Zero let go of Wyatt and walked over to the couch. I patted the spot next to me telling him to sit down. He bit his lip softly before I grabbed his hand and tugging him to the couch.

"Tell me what's wrong," I said in a whisper.

"I love Greg," he said with a sigh, "I think."

"You're not sure," I said trying not to smile.

"No," he said shaking his head, "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," I said rubbing his back, "Nothing is wrong with you."

"There has to be something wrong with me," he said tears running down his face.

"Why does there have to be something wrong with you?" I asked rubbing the tears away.

Zero didn't say anything for a moment. I started to get worried about him, but he leaned up and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes went wide for a second and he pulled away.

"I am sorry," he said sobbing harder.

"No," I said sighing, "I'm sorry."

"You did not do anything," he said giving me a confused look.

"Exactly," I said smiling, "I should have done something."

"Done what?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"This," I said before kissing him.

Feeling Zero gasp against my mouth I pushed my tongue into his mouth. The gasp turned into a moan. I smirked against his mouth and moved to angle his head to make it easier to kiss.

Zero hand moved to my knee, but moved back to his side. I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes before grabbing his hand and placing it back on my knee. A blush appeared on his face as I moved his hand higher on my leg.

"Spencer," he said shyly.

"What is it?" I asked placing a hand on his neck and rubbing it slightly.

"I have never," he said before sighing.

"You've never what?" I asked smiling.

"Done anything with anyone," he said blushing roughly.

"Don't worry," I said pulling him onto my lap, "I'll help you and we'll go slowly."

"Are we going to?" he asked thrusting forward slightly.

"No," I said shaking my head, "Not today. Actually we should stop right now. I mean it feels really good, but it will be better if we know about each other."

"So let us talk," he said smiling.

"Yes," I said nodding, "Wyatt, why don't you join us?"

"Okay," Wyatt said skipping over to us.

I was going to move so that Zero was sitting on the couch, but he curled into a ball and cuddled into my chest. With a soft smile I carded my hand through his hair and rested my head on his.

"Alright," Wyatt said sitting next to us and making sure he was facing us, "I'm Wyatt and I'm five years old."

"You are so cute!" Zero said grinning, "Umm…I am Zero and I am sixteen."

"You're cuter," I whispered into his ear, "I'm Spencer and I'm seventeen."

"My favorite color is green," Wyatt said with a yawn.

"Mine is silver," Zero said yawning also.

"Black," I said before standing up and picking Zero up with me, "Now, you two are going to bed, now."

"There is no bed," Zero said his eyes slipping shut.

"There is now," I said putting him down on the bed that was now behind the couch.

"What about Wyatt?" he asked worriedly.

"He can sleep in this bed too," I said placing the covers over him, "There's enough room."

"Okay," he said right before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

"Come on," I said motioning for Wyatt to come over.

"Thank you," Wyatt said with a smile.

"No problem," I said with a shrug.

"I never knew you'd do something like this," he said getting in next to Zero.

"Hey," I said smiling myself, "It's like we're a family."

"But we're voices in his head," he said sadly.

"And we're not going anywhere," I said getting into the bed myself, "Zero wants us here. Now let's go to sleep."

"Night," he said cuddling into Zero and falling asleep.

Smiling down at both of them I thought about what Wyatt said. He was right saying that I would never do something like this before, but I felt the need to protect Zero and make him happy, as long as he was happy with me.


	10. Chapter 10

*Zero's Point of View*

Waking up I expected to be lying on a bed with Spencer and Wyatt, but I ended up being with Greg. With a sigh I pulled away from him and sat up. I wanted to be with Spencer more than I knew.

I went over to the bag that my parents had bought me and pulled out everything I needed so I could take a shower. Making sure that Greg was still asleep I slipped out of the room and started to go to the bathroom only to be stopped by Mom.

"Hey Hunny," she said smiling.

"Hi Mom," I said shyly.

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" she asked moving us to the couch.

'Oh no, Spencer help me,' I said inside my head.

'Don't worry Love,' he said back soothingly, 'I'll help you. Just do and say what I tell you to.'

'Thank you,' I said sighing with relief.

"Okay Mom," I said out loud.

"Let's start with you not eating," she said as we sat down.

'Tell her you haven't been feeling well and didn't want them to worry about you,' Spencer said calmly.

"I have not been feeling well lately," I said sadly, "I did not want you and Dad to worry."

"Hun," she said pulling me into a hug, "You don't have to lie if you don't feel well. It's okay to tell us, but what about yelling at everyone?"

'You were having a bad day and hadn't slept well because of Greg. You just snapped,' Spencer answered easily.

"I have not been sleeping well because of Greg and because of that I was having a bad day," I said sighing, "I guess I just snapped."

"And beating up Roger was you snapping again?" she asked staring at me.

'You didn't realize what you were doing. You thought that Roger was trying to hurt you because everyone was talking and glaring,' Spencer said with a fake yawn.

"I thought Roger was trying to hurt me. I did not know what I was doing. I mean everyone was talking and glaring," I said shaking my head.

"Okay Zero," she said hugging me once again, "How about I make some pancakes while you take your shower?"

'Say yes,' Spencer said forcefully.

"Okay," I said standing up.

I quickly walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Biting my lip I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. The last thing I wanted to do was eat something.

'You have to eat,' Spencer said with a sigh.

"I know I do," I said out loud.

'Tell me why you're not eating,' he said softly.

"Because I want to be the perfect son," I said tears filling my eyes, "My parents are always telling me that I am perfect because I am sweet and gently and smart and all these other things. I have to live up to being perfect."

'So you have to look the part too,' he said sadly.

"Please do not be mad at me," I said in a begging tone.

'Shh,' he said in a calming tone, 'I'm not mad. I know it's hard for you, but you have to eat.'

"Why do I have to eat?" I asked staring into the mirror.

'Because I don't want to lose you,' he said in a whisper, 'I mean I like you, a lot.'

"I like you too," I said blushing.

'Good,' he said with a laugh, 'Now take a shower so I can see you naked.'

"Yes, sir," I said smirking.

It didn't take long for me to take off all of my clothes, but when I was done I could feel Spencer's want. I bit my lip roughly trying to hold back the want that I was feeling myself.

'Don't hide,' Spencer whispered making my hand move, 'Don't try to fight it either.'

"What are you doing?" I asked keeping my voice low too.

'You'll see,' he said turning the water on, 'But I don't want anyone to hear you.'

"Spencer," I said confused.

'Do you trust me?' he asked placing my hand on my abs.

"Yes," I said biting my lip again.

'Than let me do this,' he said moving my hand down.

A gasp slipped from my lips when my hand wrapped around my penis. I could hear Spencer telling me to relax and let him take care of me. Leaning against the wall my hand started to move faster.

"Fuck," I said closing my eyes.

'I've never heard you cuss before,' he said playfully.

"Never had a reason to before," I said thrusting into the hand.

'Glad I could help you,' he said as my hand moved to play with my nipples.

"Please," I said whimpering.

'Wyatt,' he said stopping our hands, 'Take over for awhile.'

'Okay,' Wyatt said with a giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

*Spencer's Point of View*

When Zero was standing in front of me I grinned wickedly. He bit his lip and his hair fell in front of his eyes making him look innocent. I couldn't believe how sweet he looked.

"Zero," I whispered walking closer to him, "You're so beautiful."

"No I am not," he said blushing harder.

"Yes you are," I said kissing him passionately.

Zero shyly started to kiss me back. I ran my tongue across his lower lip and bit it hoping he would open his mouth. His lips parted slightly and I pushed in quickly. He moaned softly and placed a hand on my arm before pulling away fully.

"Zero," I said sighing.

"I am sorry," he said running a hand through his hair.

"No," I said trying not to be angry, "Why the fuck did you pull away?"

"I do not want to make you mad," he said hugging himself.

"Then tell me why you pulled away," I said desperately.

"Remember when I said that I never have been with anyone?" he said looking away.

"Yeah," I said confused.

"I lied, sort of," he said tears filling his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked touching his arm gently.

"The family that I was with before hurt me," he said in a whisper, "There was another boy there. He was a few years older than me. He raped me every night, but I did not tell anyone."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked as he fell to the floor.

"Because he said that is how all brothers acted," he said sobbing.

"Hey," I said falling next to him, "You know that he lied right?"

"I didn't know," he said looking up at me and reminding me of Wyatt, "I didn't know until a few days before we came here."

"How old were you?" I asked softly.

"Five," he said confused, "Why does it matter?"

"Because you look a lot like Wyatt," I said calmly, "Wyatt is you at the age where you were hurt the most. You want yourself to have a happy childhood. That's why he's here."

"Oh," he said nodding, "I guess that makes sense."

"Yes it does," I said standing up, "I know you're afraid of being touched, but you have to trust me."

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath.

"We'll work on it," I said pulling him up and into a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

*Wyatt's Point of View*

I felt weird when I took over the body. I was sitting in a bathtub so I turned the water on and started to play. I guess I was making a lot of noise because there was a knock on the door before Dad walked in.

"Hi Daddy," I said grinning.

"Hey," he said giving me a confused look.

"What is it?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Zero, how old are you?" he asked worriedly.

'Tell him your real name,' Spencer said inside my head.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked him not realizing I said it out loud.

"Is what a good idea?" Dad asked even more confused.

'Yes,' Spencer said softly.

"My names not Zero," I said looking at Dad.

"What is it than?" he asked staring at me.

"My name is Wyatt," I said with a sigh.

"Wyatt," he said concerned, "Where's Zero?"

"He's talking to Spencer," I said pointing to my head, "I don't understand why Spencer told me to tell you this."

'Let me take over,' Spencer said softly.

"Okay," I said nodding my head and letting him take over.

When Spencer took over I looked around the room and saw Zero curled up on the bed. His body was wracking with sobs to the point that the whole bed was shaking. I climbed on the bed and pulled him into a hug.

"Spencer told me that he had to tell my family," Zero said between sobs, "That having you here is hurting me."

"But he wanted us to be here," I said confused, "Why would he change his mind?"

"He said he fell in love with me," he said softly, "And he knew that I loved him back."

"I'm sorry," I said hugging him tighter, "But everything will work out."

"I want him back," he said before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

*Spencer's Point of View*

"Hello Collins," I said grabbing a towel.

"Hi," he said giving me a weird look.

"Don't look at me like that," I said standing up and wrapping a towel around my waist, "I'm Spencer. And I've decided that Zero needs help."

"What does he need help with?" he asked confused.

"Are you that fucking stupid?" I asked angrily, "Get the fuck out of here and let me get dressed."

"Okay," he said leaving the room.

I quickly got dressed and tried to calm down. Being completely pissed at myself wasn't making it easy for me to make people understand that Zero needed help. He needed me to help him even if it's from me.

When I was dressed I left the bathroom and saw that Zero's parents and Greg's parents were all in the living room. Sighing I walked so I was standing in front of them. Collins opened his mouth but I motioned from him to be quiet.

"My name is Spencer," I said quickly, "Zero made me up and he also made up Wyatt. Now you all need to get him help."

"Why are you two here?" Angel asked confused.

"Wyatt is here because of Zero being abused when he was five," I explained easily, "I'm here because of the situation with Greg."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Mark asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to love him," I said glaring at him, "Now get your fucking ass up and go get him help!"

"Are you done?" Roger said standing up.

"I beat you up once," I said pushing him on the couch, "Don't make me do it again. Now go."

"Let us talk to Zero," Angle said tears in her eyes, "Please."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes and forcing Zero to take over.


	14. Chapter 14

*Zero's Point of View*

"Mommy," I said burying my head into her shoulder and continuing to sob.

"Shh," she said rubbing my back, "It's okay. I've got you."

"I don't want them to leave," I said moving to stare into her eyes, "Please don't make them leave."

"I know this place," Uncle Mark said softly, "I think you should go there. They'll help you."

"You're going to send me away?" I asked my eyes wide.

"The help you need we can't give you," Dad said sadly, "And Greg will be there too."

"What are you talking about?" I asked instantly worried about Greg, "Is he hurt? Please tell me he's fine."

"We were worried about you," Uncle Roger explained shrugging, "He got out and almost over dosed."

"Why were you concerned about me?" I asked slightly angrily, "He's the one that needs help!"

"So do you," Mom said hugging me again, "Now you both are going to be going there. The arrangements have already been made."

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath.

"Let's go," Dad said walking out of the house, "Greg is already there."

As we walked to the new place I was surprised that no one was talking in my head no matter what I said. I didn't even pay attention to what my parents were saying to the man at the desk at the place I was going to be staying.

They allowed us to say goodbye before they took me away from my family. I followed them to my new room and saw that there was another person in the room. A grin broke on my face when I saw that it was Greg.

"Greg," I said hugging him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said calmly, "Why are you in here?"

"Voices in my head," I said shrugging, "Now I'm stuck in here."

"Me too," he said sadly, "At least we're here together."

"Yeah," I said smiling, "I'm glad you're here."

"How long do you think we're going to be staying here?" he asked resting his head on my chest.

"Until they think we're better," I said sighing.

"Okay," he said shutting his eyes.

It felt right to have my arms wrapped around Greg, but I still wanted Spencer. I didn't know how long it was going to take for either of us to be better, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to get better, but at least we were trying.

Greg was happy that he was with me and I was happy I was with him. No matter what happened I was with him and I was going to take care of him. Even if that meant that I had to lose Spencer and Wyatt, no matter how much I didn't want to. I had Greg that was all I needed at the moment.


End file.
